fatal_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kazoo Kid Vs Pewdiepie!
Information done by V-Create and IamJerryTheSlime* Memes are very common and millions of them can be found on the internet. However, these two are created via youtube. Pewdiepie, the brofister. And Kazoo Kid, The Kid who likes to have fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! It's up to us at fatal combat to figure out who would win! KAZOO KID Real Name: Brett Ambler Gender: Male Age: 8 (During You On Kazoo's recording) Occupation: Actor, Kazoo Player Theme: FEATS -Played Kazoo -Pretended to be a cow and a bee -Killed a bunch of children -Met the pretend spirit -Broke the fourth wall PHYSICALITY Strength & Durability -No strength feats -Survived hitting his elbow onto the fourth wall Speed -No speed feats Intelligence -Can use his mind to pretend -Pretending is his best ability ABILITIES & SKILLS Size Manipulation -Can grow and possibly shrink at will Multiplication -Can duplicate himself -This can also be done through possession Pyrokinesis -Can create and control blue flames -He is also immune to said flames Explosions -Can blow into his kazoo to create an explosion Pretending -Can pretend to be anything -Can pretend to have weapons and it will work WEAPONS Gold UZIs -Two Golden handguns Sniper Rifle -A Sniper WEAKNESSES -Is just a kid -Has no fighting experience -Barely registers in hand-to-hand combat -No speed or strength feats '(''Kazoo Kid: I like to sing, dance, pretend, aaaaaand...KAAAAAAAAAZZZZZOOOOOO!) '''PewDiePie: Name: Felix Kjellberg Age: 26 Occupation: YouTube persona, gamer Residence: Brighton, UK Curses more than Ragna the Bloodedge and the Angry Video Game Nerd combined Feats: -Has the most subscribers on YouTube, with over 40 million -Has played through and beaten many video games -Earned the heart of CutiePie Marzia, who honestly lives up to her name -Went to college for four years -Starred in his own video game --Which is really freaking hard, by the way -Defeated the Barrel King -Built a medieval McDonald’s -Killed some table’s father -Was once a brave knight by the name of Sir PewDiePie -Killed Doctor Crab’s family -Killed RoboCop via lactation (somehow) -Haphazardly succeeded in a brain transplant, using a tomahawk -Broke through the coding of There Is No Game and turned it into a game -Watched and survived Boku no Pico -Self-proclaimed Level 12 “Meme Expert” Physicality: Strength: -Able to break wooden barrels to pieces by jumping on them -Can reduce various animals to ludicrous gibs by jumping on them -Can explode chickens just by walking into them -Can hurl sharks several feet, possibly miles into the air -Can shatter the fourth wall using Ultimate Brofist -Slapped a hater so hard his tooth fell out and he regurgitated live, whole fish -Flung a table miles into the air -Can shatter a continent with a full-power Ultimate Brofist while wearing the Super Brofist Glove -Can use Saitama’s One Punch, which at full-power is considered to be Moon Level -Strong enough to move the Earth around to protect it from meteors Speed: -Can time and outrun meteors falling from the sky, which can move at 25,000 miles per hour -Dodged attacks from the Illuminati -Can outrun speeding cars -Easily dodges bullets -Has some pretty fast gaming reflexes -Can create afterimages of light with the Oculus Rift attached (Pictured) -Can fly between planets with his jetpack equipped Durability: -Survived a fall from the sky -Can tank meteors falling on him at 25,000 miles per hour -Can tank missile explosions -Immune to Edgar’s deadly farts -Can survive bolts of electricity -Survived his entire torso being cut open and didn’t even flinch -Capable of surviving the vacuum of space -Survived being eaten alive by a gigantic Spyro the Dragon, then another fall from the sky after being spit out -Survived a bath of hydrochloric acid -Took a dip in lava and emerged unscathed Agility: -Can maneuver on ice -Outmaneuvered a T-Rex, twice -Can untie complex knots in a matter of seconds -Can time jumps while on top of speeding cars -Rode a shark -And a pterodactyl -Has pretty awesome dance skills Skills and Abilities: -Hardcore and professional gamer -Proficient at filmmaking and video editing -Decent marksman -Proficiency with any weapon -Skilled strategist and tactician -Basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat (Learned from Mortal Kombat) -Decent hacker (Learned from Watch Dogs) -Basic detective skills (Learned from Heavy Rain) -Stealth (Learned from inFamous: Second Son, Corpse Party, and from Mortal Kombat’s Scorpion) -Capable of thinking of creative ways to defeat his opponents -Nigh-Immortality (Learned from Deadpool, Bloodborne, Dark Souls, and again, Scorpion) Personality: -Usually a nice guy -Very charismatic and charming -Kind to his fans -Compassionate to others -Goofy and playful -Generally not selfish with his privileges -Makes a loving boyfriend and dog owner -In video games, tends to be nice to NPC’s and make good decisions -Can get a thirst for blood if playing games like Mortal Kombat Arsenal: Recording Equipment: -Used to record the action -Consists of a camera, microphone, and various other tools Computer: -Used for gaming purposes -Has countless games downloaded on it -Internet isn't absolute Oculus Rift: -Used for certain games -Mimics effects of virtual reality -Is usually pretty good with it -Depending on the game, can move at faster-than-light speeds with this equipped Pants: -Have seemingly endless pockets and store everything PewDiePie has -Look stylish as all hell -Has his own line of pajama pants (pictured) Phone: -Can call people, obviously -Usually just gets texts and calls from Marzia or Cry that have no relevance to what he’s doing at the moment Airplane: -Incredibly tiny, but can fly through the air much faster than PewDiePie can -Can fire an indefinite amount of bullets -Literally has no brakes -Because of video game rules, there are some areas where it cannot be used Car: -Just a regular car -Rarely ever actually used, especially in combat Super Brofist Glove: -Doubles the power of PewDiePie’s Brofist -With a full-power Brofist and with this glove equipped, PewDiePie can shatter a continent Quickscope: -Fires out bullets that go so fast that not even the game can track them -Looks very similar to a sniper rifle -After use, requires time to reload -Shots explode with dank memes and MLG symbols -If he gets enough kills, will get a bomb that explodes all enemies onscreen into a mass of dank memes and MLG symbols Machine Guns: -From the looks, just two regular machine guns Pistol: -Basically just a regular pistol -Can perform 360 noscopes Flamethrower: -Used for burning things Handheld Laser: -Shoots out a beam of light so bright that it can blind people in an instant -Needs to wear special sunglasses while using it -Could potentially ruin his camera -Hates using it because it scares him Segway: -Otherwise known as a “hoverboard” even though that’s not what it is -Not particularly good at riding on it -He runs and jumps so much faster than this can move, so why did I bring it up again? Makeshift Molotov Cocktail: -Implied to be able to start a forest fire -One time he used it he lit himself on fire Hatchet: -Used for chopping wood andpeople up Tomahawk: -Has a heart-shaped hole in the middle of it -Used more as a tool for brain transplants than for combat Portal Gun: -Ripped from the Portal series -Creates portals through solid objects that allow instant transportation between two spaces Baseball Bat: -Stolen from The Scout -Used for bludgeoning Kunai: -Stolen from Scorpion -Can be infused with hellfire -Has the same skill with it that Scorpion does Jetpack: -Used for flight -Can achieve relativistic+ to faster-than-light speeds -Not so good at controlling it -Has limited fuel -Stolen from the game Cosmochoria Laser Gun: -Unlimited ammo -Can take out UFOs -Also stolen from Cosmochoria Ultranova: -Used as a last resort bomb -Encompasses area of really tiny planets -Blows up anything that comes into contact with it to bits -Again, stolen from Cosmochoria Maxwell’s Notebook: -Ripped from Maxwell from Scribblenauts -Can be used to summon anything (And I do mean just about anything) by writing anything in it --This includes powerful characters such as Death, who kills with only a touch -Adjectives can be applied to any object he selects -Can be broken Friends and Companions “The Bro Army”: Edgar and Maya: -PewDiePie’s pugs -Loyal to PewDiePie and will follow him anywhere -So loyal that they will take damage for him, even going so far as to risk their own lives -Can sacrifice themselves to save PewDiePie if he’s low on health -If they die, they will come back to life when the next level begins -Can fly planes -Edgar Fart: Edgar lets out such a foul-smelling fart that everything around it slows down, then explodes within seconds if it cannot handle the smell --This includes meteors, T-Rexes, and shadowy figures that can kill PewDiePie instantly -Maya Ride: PewDiePie and his friends can ride on Maya to get a speed boost --After use, both require some time to recharge -Both scale to PewDiePie everywhere except in durability, which is quite low Dr. Crab: -Replenishes PewDiePie’s health -After use, requires some time to recharge -Still loyal to PewDiePie even though PewDiePie killed his family CinnamonToastKen: -Seems to resist cold -Can help out PewDiePie during boss battles --Though, his usefulness tends to fluctuate -Strong enough to lift two mammoths out of the ground -Generally scales to PewDiePie -Bear hat gives him "beefed-up smelling senses" CutiePie Marzia: -PewDiePie’s girlfriend -Swears undying loyalty to PewDiePie -If we’re being honest… not really very bright -Loves food and seems to be motivated by it -Supposed to be there to help PewDiePie make rational decisions, but usually fails in that regard -As far as combat prowess goes, generally scales to PewDiePie -Is a skilled alchemist and magician Markiplier: -Can use a shield to protect himself and PewDiePie -With his Warfstache, can jump higher -Tiny Box Tim can follow him around and help him out -Like the others, scales to PewDiePie -Flies a jet plane that shoots lasers Jacksepticeye: -Acts very similar to PewDiePie -Skilled navigator -Scales to PewDiePie as well -Sam the Septiceye follows him around and shoots lasers that can destroy stone structures Cryaotic: -Wields a Portal Gun -Occasionally acts on his own, making things difficult for PewDiePie -Again, scales to PewDiePie Duck: -Just a regular turkey -Scales to PewDiePie -Two ducklings follow along in a similar manner to Edgar and Maya Sponsor Eagle: -Can appear to PewDiePie at any time, from anywhere -Survives from deep in a volcano without any consequences -Can drop random things to PewDiePie if he needs them -Accompanied by explosions Stephano: -Aids PewDiePie in a variety of ways -Can take the form of a sword or body armor for PewDiePie -Fits in the palm of PewDiePie’s hand, but can grow to human sizes -Capable of switching genders, possibly on the fly -Acts as PewDiePie’s REAL voice of reason, unlike SOMEONE *glares at Marzia* Bro Army of YouTube: -PewDiePie’s anonymous YouTube fans -They go crazy for PewDiePie and will come to his aid by flooding the comments section -Generally do more harm than good, but they can be used for meatshields, at least Powers: Ultimate Brofist: -Uses up all his strength at once to deliver a screen-shaking fourth wall-breaking punch -After use, requires time to recharge -Power is doubled while wearing the Super Brofist Glove Fabulous Mode: -Turns PewDiePie into a rainbow flashing duck for a few seconds -During this time, is completely invincible Explosions: -Can create explosions of various sizes just about anywhere -This seems to be more for dramatic effect than for offensive use, however -Can make fangirls explode by looking at them (works best with cows, however) Boob Clicker: -Can disorient, harm, kill, or even vaporize women completely simply by clicking on their breasts --The more he clicks, the more damage the woman takes --Judging by the sounds, it’s possibly even induces an orgasmic effect -Marzia hates it when he uses this, supposedly Teleportation: -Learned from Scorpion -Can teleport short distances Hellfire Manipulation: -Also learned from Scorpion -And Lucius Wagner Undead PewDiePie: -Attained when PewDiePie “dies” -Learned from Ben and Ed -Can take off his head and throw it, and from there his head can move as it pleases -Almost impossible to kill -Can reattach limbs and head -Has difficulty controlling himself Rickroll: -Summons Rick Astley to the battlefield, who begins singing “Never Gonna Give You Up” complete with music and video -Isn’t really a combat ability, but is sure as hell an excellent troll technique! Photoshop: -Used for “Fabulizing” various people, usually celebrities -Can horribly disfigure victims -Can even use this ability on himself Biomass Absorption: -Learned from Agario -Can absorb biomass from gigantic cell life -Can even consume cells whole, adding them to his own biomass ''' Telekinesis: -Can pick up and move objects without touching them -Can operate and malfunction various machinery -Learned from Lucius Wagner Mind Control: -Can take hold of a weaker mind and make them do as he pleases -Learned from Lucius Wagner '''Mind Erase: -Erases the short-term memories of those who have seen him -Can only use five times in a chapter (in this case, a battle) -Learned from Lucius Wagner Weaknesses: -Was beaten up by a miniature Tom Cruise with a dildo -Can only take so many attacks before blowing up in a bloody mess -Generally not a fighter -Gets scared easily -Was once curb-stomped by a group of zombies after accidentally entering a video game -Also was curb-stomped by the 300-foot-tall dragon Cryaotic -Sometimes makes stupid decisions -Rather clumsy at times -Ragequit on the first Five Nights at Freddy’s after constantly losing -Sometimes distracted by boobs -Has bad arachnophobia and mild motion sickness And the results are in, the winner is...... Pewdiepie! Simply put, Pewdiepie has every advantage over Kazoo Kid. Pewdiepie can take over the kazoo Kid's body or eat him and gain mass with his agar.io transformation. Simply put, this was a battle that the kazoo kid can't win. The winner is Pewdiepie! Now, if you want to see a youtube free-for-all between Pewdiepie, Kazoo Kid, Markiplier, jacksepticye and more, comment down below the word rematch and if this episode gets 2 rematch comments, there will be a total war. Next time on Fatal Combat! Sans And Papyrus Vs Sonic And Tails Vs Mario And Luigi Vs Shrek And Donkey!